Noche sin fin
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: n.n Comparten todo.... desde temores hasta ansias, y el tiempo no se interpone entre ellos porque siempre salen triunfantes. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO


**Notas iniciales: **Hola a todo el mundo que ame leer un fict lleno de romance, sin nada extraño aconteciendo por los alrededores... aunque si esta idea está en el fandom de Harry Potter algo de _fuera de lo normal_ debe tener, ne? Mejor explícito, esto tiene algo de magia nn

De una vez les advierto que esto está basado en la _película **Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban**_(incluso tiene pequeños toques de las dos anteriores películas) así que nones acontecimientos de _El Cáliz de Fuego_, mucho menos de _La Orden del Fénix_; de paso expreso libre y abiertamente que la tercera película me encantó (y eso que no tiene magia como la que hacen los personajes) y aumentó mucho más mis ideales Hr-H (Lamento si alguien esperaba leer otra pareja por estos lares)

Ah, sí... negaciones, negaciones: Harry y compañía pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de **Jo Rowling**, todo es utilizado sin fines de lucro, nada es mío más que la idea de fusionar un fict con una canción, conocido como _songfict_. Ah! **La Oreja de Van Gogh **es el propietario de _**Cuéntame al oído**_... umm... algo más que negar? Lo único que nunca podría negar es que adoro leer y/o escribir ficts teniendo como platillo principal un romance entre Harry y Hermione lleno de suspensos, intrigas, emoción, drama, comedia.... (en otras palabras únanse a HHParaíso y lean _La Bufanda, Círculo de amigos, ¡¡¡Una hechicera diferente!!! - Moustier ja, ja,ja... salado y dulce.... XP__ )_ Y ya que me calmé _un poco _ahora sí le doy paso a este fict que va dedicado con mucha estima a Ady-chan, una moderadora de HHParaíso a quien le debo un fict U (Esto es para que me disculpes, lo siento mucho, prometo apurarme en terminar el otro fict para publicar el tuyo)

Y como

* * *

Noche sin fin

* * *

¿Cómo era posible? Si hasta hace unos segundos ellos estaban allá... y ahora... ¿entraban a la habitación?

Sí, eso sonaba raro, incluso para el mundo mágico. A menos que hubiese la manera de que alguien estuviese en dos espacios diferentes en el mismo tiempo. Suena loco, ¿No?

Harry y Hermione rieron cómplices aún viendo el rostro confundido del pelirrojo. Aparte del dolor que enmarcaba su pecosa cara estaba el cansancio, la confusión y la ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba.

Harry suspiró un poco cansado (la inspiración de aire fue profunda) aún incrédulo de lo que había vivido y _de lo que había vivido. _ Después de todo... sólo pocos, según lo que asimiló de la información de Hermione, tienen el lujo de decir que han vivido dos veces.

Potter se sentó en el borde de la cama, no con sueño porque tantos acontecimientos abruptos y tanta información por captar le mantenían totalmente despierto: Sirius no traicionó a sus padres, él era su padrino, el traidor era la rata quien era Peter, Hermione lo detuvo para que él (Harry) no le cayera encima a ese infame cuando volvieron a vivir lo acontecido en la casa de Hagrid (cuando estaban afuera de la cabaña), Remus era un licántropo que por poco lo despedaza (Harry estaba totalmente consciente que su profesor no era dueño de sus actos) sino hubiese sido porque Hermione imitó el aullido del lobo, claro que por poco los destrozaba a ambos (y eso hubiese sido catastrófico, pensándolo ahora porque ella y él dejarían de existir, mientras que para todo el mundo simplemente hubiesen desaparecido, teniendo como testigo de ello a Ron) también pudieron salvar la vida al hipogrifo, y por medio de este fantástico animal Sirius pudo escapar... y todo esto gracias a un extraño reloj de arena llamado giratiempo, el cual poseía Hermione.

Harry volvió a respirar profundamente, el oxígeno le llegaba a todas las partes de su cuerpo; las palpitaciones de su corazón, aceleradas por la maratón que se dio con Hermione, se reanudaban. El silencio se apoderó de la enfermería... las imágenes de lo ocurrido aún golpeaban la mente de Harry.

Los orbes del color de la esmeralda se volvieron hacia Ron quien ya dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta, la que no estaba lastimada. Por suerte el arriesgar el pellejo en aquella noche tuvo como consecuencias una fea herida en la pierna que de seguro mañana tendrá como secuela una cicatriz.

Ante esta conclusión Harry se llevó una mano a la frente recordando esas terribles palabras de la loca de la profesora de Adivinaciones.

Y con la mano en medio de su cicatriz Harry volteó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en donde estaba Hermione quien tenía una mano echa puño a la altura de su barbilla. Harry dedujo que ella aprisionaba el giratiempo pues veía caer con suma gracia la larga cadena de oro envolviendo a su brazo.

A lo lejos se escuchó el aullido de un lobo y Hermione cerró los ojos en una forma lastimera, ella se arrimó en el cristal de la ventana y aprisionó con más fuerza al reloj de arena.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho: El profesor Lupin debe estarla pasando terriblemente mal y ellos no podían ayudarle en recompensa a cuánto les había auxiliado pues era peligroso acercarse al profesor en aquellos momentos. Sirius lo intentó pero al final terminó transformándose en perro para enfrentarlo y detenerlo. Luego Hermione le salvó, sin que él lo supiera en esos instantes, con la consecuencia de que ahora el lobo perseguía a ella y a él. Y justo cuando ya creía que el lobo los había acorralado apareció el grandioso hipogrifo a detenerlo.

Harry no podrá olvidar el terror que invadió a Hermione, aún podía sentir cómo temblaba y ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos. Y sin embargo, ella siguió en esa fantástica aventura.

El chico revolvió más sus cabellos azabaches como buscando deshacerse de tantos pensamientos: estaba confundido y abrumado. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba encerrado en la enfermería y no podía dormir.

Harry se acercó a Hermione, quizá lo que le hacía falta era cruzar dos palabras con ella, decirle un _'estás cansada... ve a dormir'_ para quitarle un poco al ambiente esa pesadez que él mismo sentía.

Y Hermione, sintiendo la presencia de Harry a sus espaldas, se volvió hacia él tan inesperadamente que Harry atinó a detener abruptamente sus pasos.

Era interesante como la luz de la luna le daba un hermoso tono plateado a su rostro cansado y agitado. Harry notó un extraño aire de felicidad en el rostro de la chica enlazado con miedo y expectativas.

- Lo voy a devolver - le murmuró ella soltando el giratiempo el cual cayó delicadamente a la altura del abdomen.

- ¿Por qué? - indagó Harry subiendo lentamente su mirada hacia los ojos de la chica.

**_............................._**

**_Cuéntame al oído  
muy despacio, muy bajito_**

**_............................._**

- Esto fue demasiado - le contestó Hermione arrimándose al borde de la ventana - Antes sólo me limitaba a recibir clases al mismo tiempo... pero de ahí a involucrarme en la historia - ella se percató de la extrañeza en la mirada de Harry, por lo que se dispuso a aclararle - por supuesto que estoy orgullosa de ti, has salvado a tu padrino de una terrible injusticia... sin embargo... sentí demasiada responsabilidad sobre mis hombros -

- Tienes razón - respondió Harry - No tienes que cargar con esto, no tienes nada que ver en este asunto -

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa y eso, inconscientemente, hizo que Harry diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Me estás malinterpretando - le espetó ella - Pensé que a estas alturas tenías bien claro que todo lo que acontece contigo me importa - Hermione clavó su mirada hacia el piso - sólo que no me gusta serte un estorbo -

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. ¿¿¿Un estorbo???

- Creo que esta es tu noche de equivocaciones, Hermione - le contestó en un tono ligeramente burlón, de inmediato adoptó una actitud seria - Fuiste la persona más importante para mí, esta noche, Hermione. Sin ti yo no estuviese aquí, tranquilo y Sirius no estaría a salvo -

- Pero por mi culpa casi mueres - dijo Hermione apretando con fiereza los dientes.

- ¿Cuándo? -

-Cuando ahuyentaste a los dementores - replicó la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior - Fuiste más rápido que yo pero estuve a punto de sostenerte debido a mi estúpida teoría de que no debías intervenir -

¿Era eso lo que ella estaba pensando? Harry miró un poco divertido a la femenina.

- En verdad sí eres un poco mística, Hermione - le respondió. Ella dejó de ver la estructura del piso y comenzó a adentrarse en el misterioso mundo que era esa mirada esmeralda que en aquellos instantes parecía estar envuelta en un enigma. - Porque bien es cierto que me advertiste que no podíamos intervenir en los acontecimientos y hasta te acusé que veías todo sin hacer nada... pero ahora recuerdo que llamaste al profesor Lupin con tu aullido contradiciéndote con esto con lo que me habías dicho -

- Es que... me di cuenta que eso era lo que debió pasar, estábamos en el lugar preciso y yo no sabía de la existencia de otro lobo, así que tuve que hacerlo... - se justificó la chica agregándole a su herido rostro un tono rosa -.. es como lo de la cabaña de Hagrid, supe que iba a acontecer y entonces.... - Hermione soltó un gritito de sorpresa, mientras que Harry se llevó una mano hacia la nuca -.... ahora comprendo a lo que te referías - agregó ella con simpatía y sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Aunque suena loco, ¿No? - agregó Harry adivinando sus pensamientos.

Hermione asintió luego miró el giratiempo y aún así negó con la cabeza.

- A pesar de todo... es mucha responsabilidad - la chica miró a Harry y le hizo un ademán con su mano, la que estaba envuelta en paños - Y que quede bien claro que no tiene nada que ver con usted, jovencito -

- Captado, señorita Granger - respondió acercándose más a ella y, como muestra de agradecimiento, le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

Harry no podía explicar el motivo de su acción, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la situación y por lo que le dictaban sus impulsos.

Sonrió levemente al ver a su amiga más sonrojada e incluso tímida, algo que era digno de retratar por siempre: se veía simplemente preciosa y la plateada luz le daba un divino toque.

**_............................._**

**_porqué tiene tanta luz  
este día tan sombrío_**

**_............................._**

- Harry, deja de hacer eso - le recriminó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Lo dice la señorita teabrazocuandomenosloesperas? -

Hermione frunció el entrecejo... si mal no recordaba lo había abrazado en segundo año, luego de que haber salido del estado petrificada. Pero eso no fue tan inesperado, había corrido feliz por todo el salón del Gran Comedor antes de aferrarse a él, orgullosa como siempre. ¿Acaso le había molestado ese gesto?

- ¿Te refieres por lo de Segundo Año? ¿Acaso te molestó? -

Harry negó con la cabeza, y abrió los labios para responderle. Antes de aquella noche le era difícil expresar lo que sentía, nunca fue diestro para esto de los sentimientos... pero luego de que una chica te lleve atrás en el tiempo para rescatar a lo más cercano que tienes al concepto de calor familiar, después de haber visto a la muerte unas cuatro o cinco veces en la misma noche.... como que se forma un vínculo especial, no?

- No, Hermione, no me molestó para nada... - dijo un tanto tembloroso, aquel temor que nada tenía que ver con la confianza que ella le inspiraba, apenas se detuvo unos instantes antes de seguir hablando.

**_............................._**

**_Cuéntame al oído  
si es sincero eso que ha dicho_**

**_............................._**

-..... sólo que no sé si sabrás... mis tíos no suelen ser amables y aquella acción..... -

Hermione cerró los ojos unos breves instantes recordando las miles de sensaciones acontecidas en aquel abrazo... felicidad por volver a verlo... orgullo porque él descifró lo que ella había dejado escrito en aquella página y... algo que no se había atrevido a revelar (ni siquiera se había puesto a indagar hasta este instante) también sintió una inmensa dicha al poder responderle a la muestra de cariño que él le había profesado en aquellas dos ocasiones que le acarició la mano.

Lo inútil que Hermione se sintió mientras estaba petrificada es algo que ella no quería volver a experimentar, aunque estaba tentada a decirle al profesor Dumbledore que, contrario a lo que todos piensan, los petrificados sí escuchan y sienten todo lo que ocurre alrededor. Era una sensación horrible, era como si al alma la hubiesen encarcelado en una estatua.

Y aún así pudo sentir los dedos de Harry recorriéndole y acariciándole lentamente la mano en dos benditas ocasiones.

Sacando aquella sensación de sus recuerdos Hermione se concentró en lo último que le había dicho Harry.... _mis tíos no suelen ser amables.... aquella acción..._

**_............................._**

**_o son frases disfrazadas  
esperando sólo un guiño_**

**_............................._**

Hermione aguantó un profundo suspiro al percatarse de la magnitud de aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que alguien le buscaba un abrazo sincero, lleno de cariño.

Cuando los castaños orbes se abrieron descubrieron que la persona que tenía frente ya no le miraba sino que parecía concentrarse en la plateada luz que ingresaba por la ventana. Hermione admitió internamente que era espectacular ver sus verdes ojos envueltos en la irradiante luminiscencia de la dueña de la noche.

Era demasiado lo que Hermione percibía en aquellos instantes, todo lo que significaba Harry para ella estaba envuelto en un torbellino de sensaciones nuevas mezcladas con lo que antes ya sentía por él: cariño, gratitud, admiración... angustia por su bienestar...

¿Por qué tiene que vivir situaciones tan intensas en las cuales arriesga su vida? ¿Por qué tiene que pasársela suplicando al destino que salgan bien?

**_............................._**

_**Cuéntame... cuéntame**_

**_............................._**

¿Por qué no una vida normal de estudiantes magos? Si acaso al hecho de estudiar magia se le puede considerar algo normal.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras se daba por vencida. Hay preguntas a las que simplemente no puede responderse.

Sólo podía, por el momento, demostrarle al chico el cariño que sentía hacia él, sentimientos que se fortalecen con cada arriesgada situación que viven, y está demás decir que en aquella noche sus sentimientos se incrementaron al doble quizá por haber vivido dos veces aquella intensa noche desde diferentes perspectivas.

Se acercó al chico, aprovechando el aparente descuido en el cual Harry se había envuelto.

**_............................._**

_**El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso**_

**_............................._**

La brisa helada recorrió con mayor fuerza los alrededores del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, levantando a su paso hojas caídas y secas, luchando al mismo tiempo con cierto sauce que devolvía el mínimo roce de cualquiera que ose a tocarlo.

La luna resplandecía magníficamente y era tal su resplandor que ninguna nube se atrevía a taparla. Aquel satélite natural tenía magia propia, ya sea negativa provocando que desdichados transmuten en seres que no pueden controlar sus actos.... o ya sea mística empujando a las personas en un mundo sublime en el cual sólo las almas se comunican.

Y dos adolescentes magos acabaron de cruzar la frontera de aquel mundo olvidándose entonces de la enfermería, del espacio y del momento que quizá nunca más vuelva.

**_............................._**

_**Y ese beso a mí en el tiempo**_

**_............................._**

Un beso conecta almas cuando quienes enlazan sus labios están vinculados estrechamente, cuando el contacto es delicado puede borrar de la mente cualquier pensamiento e incrementar sentimientos, y cuando es el primero se entrega con inocencia y pureza.

Y Harry suele ser experto en dejarse atraer por enigmas... le inquietaba, al mismo tiempo que le encantaba, la sensación que recorría por todo su ser con el simple hecho de topar sus labios con los de Hermione. No se apartaba de su rostro, las sensaciones golpearon no sólo su cuerpo, también comenzaba a quemar su alma.

No se atrevía a imaginar el porqué ella tampoco se apartaba, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le respondería si Hermione le cuestiona el porqué él volteó su rostro en el preciso instante en que ella iba a besarlo. ¿Qué le diría? _'Vi que ibas a besarme y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue besarte también, es como cuando me abrazaste, vi que ibas a hacerlo y quise corresponderte'_ ¿Tenía eso lógica?

**_............................._**

_**El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso**_

**_............................._**

Cuando Hermione Granger no sabe algo lo primero que hace es ir corriendo a la biblioteca a consultar en algún texto. Pero ella no podía correr hacia la biblioteca, en primer lugar porque no cree que en alguno de los libros diga cómo besar a un chico, y por otro lado... no estaría bien romper el contacto que tiene con él.

Sin embargo alguien debe hacer algún movimiento, o ambos son capaces de quedarse estáticos hasta que el sol los descubra.

Hermione, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, besó levemente los labios de Harry, sin alejarse ni un centímetro de él. Ella tragó nervios en vez de saliva al sentir que Harry iba a hacer el siguiente movimiento.

La mano derecha de Harry se posó con cuidado en la mejilla de ella levantándole ligeramente el rostro al mismo tiempo que él agachaba más su rostro. Todo esto mientras le daba pequeños besos sintiendo que no sólo sus labios se entrelazaban, porque también sus nerviosas respiraciones parecían danzar hasta fusionarse.

**_............................._**

_**Y ese beso a mí en el tiempo**_

**_............................._**

Hermione sentía delicadeza y nerviosismo en cada encuentro de sus labios, sensaciones que, como todas, eran perfectamente correspondidas.

Con cierta tembladera recorriendo por su delgado y femenino cuerpo, deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry quien también la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la aferró contra él, como si Hermione hubiese querido escapar.

Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, por encima de su abrigo, y se toparon con la cadena de oro a la cual enrolló entre sus dedos, esto como clara muestra de no saber qué hacer con el resto de su cuerpo mientras sus labios seguían tan ocupados.

Hermione sentía cosquillas alrededor de su estómago y esto no sólo era producto de que Harry estuviese jugando con la cadena de su giratiempo aunque esto sí influía mucho por lo que con una mano toma la de Harry la cual justo acababa de tomar entre sus dedos un conocido envase que contenía arena .

Ella sintió el reloj interponerse entre su mano y la de Harry, entonces, sin palabras, ambos decidieron soltar el giratiempo para tomarse de las manos. Claro que ninguno de los dos contaba que, al soltar al reloj al mismo tiempo, provocarían que el pequeño aparato diese una vuelta.

La sensación de que sus cuerpos se perdían en la nada se incrementó mientras los miles movimientos retrocedían alrededor de ellos, el regreso a una hora atrás apenas duró unos segundos.

Cuando el efecto físico de regresar a una hora atrás pasó Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de lo que les había pasado, en especial porque escucharon los murmullos de las personas acercarse.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Harry fue halar a Hermione hasta el armario, introducirse en él y cerrar la puerta. Una vez adentro la puerta de la enfermería se abrió abruptamente mientras levitaban al pelirrojo, a él y a Hermione a una cama para cada uno.

- Vaya con este trío - se quejó Pomfrey - todos los años tengo por aquí, quisiera tan sólo una visita de rutina... o tal vez pequeños accidentes como que le salgan tentáculos en el cuerpo o leves fracturas que son mi especialidad. Pero no!! Tienen que venir petrificados, sin huesos.... ¡¡¡a punto de ser besados por dementores!!! -

- Me comunicaré con el Ministro de Magia - expresó Dumbledore secamente - Se tendrá que llevar a sus guardianes inmediatamente -

- A pesar de todo hay que ver lo bueno - A cualquiera le daría un infarto escuchar aquellas palabras de la misma boca de Severus Snape, sin embargo esto era comprensible cuando él terminó su oración - Al fin he capturado a Sirius Black, un sanguinario asesino -

Harry apretó un puño y parecía que en cualquier instante saldría abruptamente del armario para callar a su profesor, ya sea con un hechizo o golpeándolo en su grasiento rostro. Hermione atinó a aferrarse a él para detenerlo, Harry la miró y por unos instantes le pareció que no estaban en el armario de la enfermería sino frente a su profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, claro que en su versión animal y sanguinaria.

- Sirius Black - suspiró Dumbledore cansado, por medio de la abertura del armario Harry veía que el Director los miraba pasivamente, aunque dedicaba más atención a Hermione, como si quisiera que ella despertara al instante. De seguro que era para que retrocediera de inmediato en el tiempo y así salvar a Sirius.

- Debemos dejar que descansen - replicó Pomfrey - Buscaré las barras de chocolate y les vendaré esas horribles heridas... en especial la del joven Weasley. ¡Qué horrible se ve eso! -

Los tres adultos salieron de la enfermería y escucharon que la puerta se cerró. Harry miró a Hermione mientras ella deshacía lentamente el abrazo que tenían.

La sensación de que estaban encerrados en el armario, que instantes anteriores estaban una hora adelante besándose y que ahora debían esperar otros sesenta minutos antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad les llegó abruptamente que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera tenían idea de qué decir acerca del porqué se habían besado con aquellas ansias mezcladas con curiosidad.

**_............................._**

**_Cuéntame al oído,  
a qué sabe ese momento_**

**_............................._**

- ¿Podemos salir? - finalmente indagó Harry en un leve susurro perfectamente entendible para Hermione.

- No sé si sea lo más adecuado... aunque - ella estuvo a punto de decirle que con él siempre estaba haciendo lo que era inadecuado teniendo como referencia una Poción Multijugos del año anterior -... hace mucho calor aquí - finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

Harry abrió la puerta del armario y, caminando sigilosamente tomado de la mano de Hermione, se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería. Él hubiese querido su mapa del merodeador en aquellos instantes, incluso echaba de menos a su capa invisible.

Hermione iba a decirle que de seguro la puerta estaba sellada por Dumbledore, pero el corazón de la chica dio un inesperado brinco al ver que Harry abrió la puerta con suma facilidad.

Y de pronto parecía que más de cincuenta dementores los perseguía porque ambos chicos no aguardaron ni un segundo mientras corrían al lado este de la enfermería, girando en una esquina y subiendo las escaleras. No importaba a dónde los conducía, lo que les importaba era esconderse de los demás por una hora.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras descubrieron una puerta levemente abierta que los guiaba hacia el despejado techo de una de las torres de Hogwarts.

El aire seguía corriendo sin piedad por todas partes, y en vez de congelar a los chicos más bien les refrescó de tantas agitaciones para una sola noche.

Harry se sentó en el piso dejando que la brisa le secara el sudor y le quitara el exceso de calor que inundaba su cuerpo. Hermione se sentó cerca de él por los mismos motivos.

La luna seguía reinando en la noche, a la distancia se escuchaban los murmullos de las aves nocturnas y más a lo lejos el aullido de un licántropo totalmente inconsciente de sus actos.

Si mal no calculaba Harry en cualquier instante ellos salvarán a Sirius de una injusticia. Harry no se sentía nervioso por ello sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir una palpitación en donde inicia el estómago.

Aunque era sumamente extraño...de por sí el que se hallen en dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo era fuera de lo normal, a pesar de que lo que Harry ha vivido no puede considerarse normal, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo pronto todo tomaría un giro inesperado... como sea van a descubrir la verdad ante los demás: Sirius es inocente, luego nadie lo perseguirá y finalmente vivirán juntos, como una familia. Porque una familia no consta de muchos integrantes, sino más bien cómo se lleven aquellos integrantes.

**_............................._**

**_dónde quedan hoy los días  
en que aquello era un sueño_**

**_............................._**

Harry soltó una leve risita y Hermione lo mira cuestionándole qué era lo gracioso.

- Es que... en estos instantes estamos salvando a Sirius, también en la enfermería y _al mismo tiempo_ nos encontramos aquí arriba -

- No es gracioso, Harry - le expresó ella temblorosa - cualquiera puede vernos y entonces....

**_............................._**

**_Cuéntame al oído,  
dónde duermen hoy tus miedos_**

**_............................._**

Hermione abruptamente se escondió entre los brazos de Harry mientras él alzaba una de sus extremidades para también cubrirse.

Un hipogrifo había pasado, a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban, llevando en el lomo a tres personas, dos de las cuales han estado burlando al tiempo en esa noche.

Cuando no hubo rastro alguno del hipogrifo o de sus jinetes ambos chicos se acomodaron una junto al otro, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. No importaba cuántas veces vieran ese acontecimiento, siempre terminarían con la alegría danzándole en el alma.

Y es que los acontecimientos únicos son dignos de revivirse de una u otra forma.

**_............................._**

**_si aún guardas sus caricias  
en la caja del recuerdo_**

**_............................._**

Harry miró a Hermione y ella le devolvió la acción. Tentado estaba en revivir físicamente lo que ambos habían estado haciendo hace casi una hora atrás aunque no tenía la más remota idea de cómo comenzar, porque anteriormente se habían besado debido a lo que podría denominarse un pequeño accidente.

Harry, en aquellos instantes, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

Sin embargo ahora tenía a su disposición todo el tiempo del mundo para acercarse a sus labios y volver a adueñarse de ellos.... sólo que... no sabía cómo acercarse.

**_............................._**

**_Cuéntame...Cuéntame_**

**_............................._**

Con cierto nerviosismo Harry deslizó el índice alrededor de los labios de Hermione quien cerró los ojos ante tal suave gesto.

Es verdad que no podía besarla así porque sí pero también era bien cierto que no debía perder ni un sólo instante más. Así que Harry hizo lo que creyó más apropiado en esos instantes. Se aclaró la garganta antes de soltar una decisiva pregunta.

-..... ¿Puedo... besarte? - le susurró con timidez.

Lo siguiente en sentir fue la respiración de Hermione sobre su rostro y degustar la dulzura que parecía que nunca abandonaban sus labios.

**_............................._**

**_El cielo acostado  
detuvo el tiempo en el beso_**

**_............................._**

La luna seguía irradiando su luz, las aves nocturnas se adueñaban del cielo siendo impulsadas por el viento que se deslizaba sutilmente.... sin embargo Harry y Hermione parecían totalmente ajenos a este ambiente que les rodeaba. Ellos jurarían ante todo el Ministerio de Magia que el tiempo no quiso seguir a partir de aquel bendito instante.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaron con delicadeza hasta llegar a la espesa cabellera de la femenina de apellido Granger y sus dedos se entrelazaron con las castañas y rizadas hebras.

Por su lado Hermione rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Harry, aparentemente evitándole la huída aunque los masculinos labios declaraban, sin emitir algún sonido, que no planeaba ir a ningún lado.

**_............................._**

**_Y ese beso a mí en el tiempo_**

**_............................._**

La felicidad los embriagaba intensamente, la necesidad de no separarse parecía que era vital. Sintiendo tanto al mismo tiempo no querían dejar escapar ni un sólo segundo.

Los labios de Harry se adentraron en los de ella al mismo tiempo que le clavaba los dedos en la nuca, Hermione presionó sus dedos en los hombros de Harry en señal de darle una respuesta.

Apenas separaban sus labios para abarcar una inmensa cantidad de oxígeno y volvían a besarse por más tiempo, con más ansias y confianza dejando a un lado los nervios impregnándose del sabor del otro.

**_............................._**

**_El cielo acostado  
detuvo el tiempo en el beso_**

**_............................._**

Pasaron de la pasión a la ternura, los labios se movían delicadamente, como si estuviesen tocando la superficie del agua sin querer mojarse. El cariño que ambos sentían se estaba alimentando con cada encuentro de sus bocas, con cada suspiro compartido, con cada respiración enlazada.

Harry comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de Hermione con sus labios, se deslizó por su barbilla y luego volvió a sus labios, sin duda alguna comprobando si Hermione aquel hipnotizante sabor era natural de ella, y si así lo era sólo él quería degustarlo.

**_............................._**

**_Y ese beso a mí en el tiempo_**

**_............................._**

Un débil _'Te quiero'_ salió de los labios de Hermione el cual fue ahogado de inmediato por los labios de Harry. El besarse ya no era algo sobre el cual se sentía curioso, sino una necesidad de sentir cariño....

_'También te quiero'_

... y de brindar cariño.

Harry se sentía afortunado de percibir y poder brindar aquel sentimiento que bien es cierto comenzaba a crecer dentro de él pero también está dispuesto a desarrollarlo al máximo.

**_............................._**

_**El cielo acostado... **detuvo el tiempo en el beso**  
detuvo el tiempo en el beso**_

**_............................._**

Harry posó su frente en la de la chica cuando sus ansias de probarla quedaron momentáneamente satisfechas. Ambos volvieron a compartir sonrisas, no era la primera vez que compartían algo en esa noche: sintieron miedo, ansias, temor, felicidad... incluso guardaron el secreto del giratiempo de Hermione. Aquel bendito aparato que a Harry le había cambiado el mundo.

**_............................._**

_**Y ese beso a mí... **ese beso a m **  
en el tiempo... **en el tiempo_

**_............................._**

Suspiraron profundamente antes de levantarse, y se abrazaron entre la timidez y la dicha por tan encantador momento.

Todo para ellos fueron momentos revividos de diferentes maneras... era como si el destino no se decidiera qué dejar para ellos y les hace escribir nuevamente cada segundo sin borrar lo acontecido anteriormente.

**_............................._**

_**El cielo acostado.... **nos detuvo en el tiempo**  
nos detuvo en el tiempo   
nos detuvo en el tiempo.... **y ese beso a mí en el tiempo_

**_............................._**

Cuando Hermione tocó la manija de la puerta sintió los brazos de Harry rodearla, su frente posarse en la nuca de ella y las manos de Harry en el mágico aparato que les permitía regresar en el tiempo para cambiar lo que por injusticia el destino había querido hacer.

Entonces Harry la llamó suavemente provocando que el aliento le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello. La femenina atinó a arrimarse a él dando a entender que deseaba que él terminara su oración.

Harry se acercó más a ella para murmurar unas pocas palabras.

**_............................._**

**_Cuéntame al oído_**

**_............................._**

_- ¿Podemos retroceder una hora más? -_

**FIN**

* * *

Comentarios positivos, críticas constructivas y, por supuesto, halagos por favor háganmelo saber en un review o a cualquiera de mis correos: dragonzukinohotmail.com y dragonzukinoyahoo.com.mx


End file.
